


All those buttons

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody has to pick up all those buttons</p>
            </blockquote>





	All those buttons

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a comment on No More Buttons by badly_knitted , she said Ianto wouldn't leave all the button's on floor because he hates a mess. This was my solution
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Ianto looked around Jack's office floor until he spotted several small plastic disks. The buttons that Jack had ripped, impatienly off his shirt last night. He started to bend over to pick them up, then stopped, thinking of a better way. He was sitting on the edge of Jack's desk, arms across his chest, a stern look on his face when Jack came bouncing through the door.

"You've been very naughty, Jack." Ianto scolded.

Jack shivered at Ianto's tone, he loved it when Ianto got bossy.

"Just look at the mess you made." Ianto said, pointing at the buttons scattered across the floor.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, hanging his head.

"Do you think it's very nice of you to make a mess for me to clean up?" Ianto asked.

"No." Jack said

"I think you should clean up your own mess, don't you?" Ianto asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Strip." ianto commanded.

Jack took off his clothes, neatly laying each piece on his desk the way Ianto liked. Ianto gave him gentle pat on the cheek.

"Very good." he said, " Now, on your hands and knees, pick up those buttons, with your teeth."

Jack sank down to the floor and crawled to the first button. He picked it up and crawled back to Ianto. Ianto took the button from him, then stretched one leg out.

"Untie my shoe." he told Jack.

Jack untied his laces with his teeth, then slid his shoe off.

"Button." ianto said.

Jack crawled to another button and picked it up. Ianto stretched out his other foot, Jack removed that shoe. Another button, Jack removed a sock, easing it down Ianto's leg and off his foot with his teeth. another button, the other sock.

"Jacket." Ianto told him when he brought the next button.

Jack rose to his knees to work the buttons of Ianto's suit jacket out of their holes with just his teeth, then stood up so he could slide it off his shoulders. He laid it on top of his clothes, then sank back down on his hands and knees. He fetched the next button, then reached for Ianto's waistcoat, unbuttoning it the same way he had his jacket  when Ianto nodded his permission.  He removed Ianto's belt after getting the next.  Ianto took the next one from him as he stood up so he could unbutton his shirt, very tempted to just bite the small disks off, but he resisted, and slid off his shoulders and down his arms. Jack picked up another button and brought it back to Ianto. He undid the button on Ianto's trousers, then tugged the zipper. He slid them down Ianto's legs, Ianto supporting himself on Jack's shoulder so he could step out of them. Jack rubbed his cheek against Ianto's thigh. Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair

"Very good, Jack," he said, " but there's one more."

Jack looked around the room, not seeing it.

"Where?" he asked.

"Over there." Ianto told him, pointing to the other side of the room.

Jack slowly crawled across the room, his movements sensual and fluid, like a big cat. he picked up the button and made his way back.  He dropped it in Ianto's hand and took the waistband of his briefs between his teeth. He carefully eased them down, rubbing his nose against Ianto's hard on.  Ianto groaned. Jack worked his briefs down his legs, lifting each one so Ianto could step out of them. Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair as Jack turned his attention back to his cock.

"God, Jack." he groaned, as Jack simply engulfed his cock from head to tip in one swallow.

He tightened his grip on Jack's hair and let Jack work his magic with his mouth until he could feel himself getting close to the edge.

"Stop." he commanded, pulling out of Jack's mouth.

He sank in to Jack's chair and patted his lap.

"Come here." he called.

Jack jumped to his feet and came over, happily straddling Ianto's lap. Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's neck and kissed him, pushing his tongue past Jack's lips to claim his mouth.

"Lube." he panted when they broke apart to breathe.

Jack reached in a desk drawer and handed him the tube. Ianto squeezed some on the fingers of one hand and slid two of them in to Jack's ass. Jack hissed as the cool gel entered his hot body, then groaned as Ianto worked them in and out, streaching him. He began rocking his hips as Ianto added another finger, curling them so they brushed his prostrate. Ianto sucked on Jack's jaw, then his neck as Jack fucked himself on his fingers.

"Now Jack." Ianto said.

Jack squirted lube on his hand and gave Ianto's cock a couple of strokes.  He lined the head of ianto's cock up with his hole and slowly sank down, letting Ianto fill him. Ianto nipped Jack's bottom lip, then sucked on it as Jack began to move, slowly at first, then quicker as he found his rhythm.

"You feel so good." Ianto growled in Jack's ear, his Welch accent thick with arousal.

Ianto felt Jack tighten around him and knew he was close. He grabbed Jack's cock and stroked it.

"Come for me, Jack." he commanded.

Jack gave a grunt and buried his face against Ianto's neck as his cum shot over Ianto's fist. Ianto grabbed Jack's hips and thrust into him until his release hit and his cum filled Jack. He wrapped his arms around Jack and held him against his chest as Jack nuzzled his neck.

"Uhhmm, Ianto," Jack said, a few minutes later as he lifted himself off of Ianto and stood up, "I made another mess."

Ianto laughed.

"Yes you did," he said, ' but seeing how I helped make it, I'll help clean up."

"Ooooo, shower sex." Jack said, pulling Ianto to his feet.

Ianto grinned and allowed himself to be led to the shower.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
